Something True
by astraea2
Summary: Post 'Something Blue', Willow does that truth spell. Time for Spike and Buffy to 'fess up.


Spike ceased to curse and struggle as Giles finished the spell. His eyes glazed over.  
  
"Now what?" asked Xander.  
  
"That should mean it's worked," explained Willow. "Which is a good cos you know, him being a vampire - I wasn't too sure."  
  
"And the last thing we need is more spell related chaos around here," Xander pointed out helpfully, causing both Buffy and Willow to blush.  
  
"How do we get answers out of the big lump?" asked Buffy, kicking at him.  
  
"Oy! Don't kick me. I can't kick you back, I'm completely defenceless," said Spike's voice. Spike looked surprised and then alarmed. "What have you done to me, you wankers?"  
  
"I think you can pretty much just ask him. Anything he says will have to be true," said Willow happily.  
  
"Can I ask him stuff too?" asked Xander, looking interested. "Can we mess with his head?"  
  
"No!" yelled Spike, pulling at his restraints.  
  
"Now, now, Truth-boy, I think you'll find the correct answer is yes," cooed Buffy, arranging herself on the arm of his chair.  
  
"Buff, that looks way too "snugly-wedding-spell-y" for some of us to deal with. Some of us who are still in need of therapy after the other day," Xander wagged his finger at her and she jumped up.  
  
"Not my fault!" she protested. "I wouldn't touch the bastard with a barge- pole, except maybe to kill him with a barge pole. You know, stick it through his heart." She mimed the motion. "What is a barge-pole anyway?"  
  
"I can't stop thinking about the way you kissed me," Spike interrupted, somewhat unexpectedly.  
  
He frowned. Then glared at the group who were staring at him in open- mouthed horror.  
  
"W-what?" yelped Buffy.  
  
"The way you kissed me, you're an animal, you know that?" He furrowed his forehead once more and opened and closed his mouth a few times, as though experimenting with the concept of speech.  
  
"Why's he doing that? Someone make him stop!" Buffy turned beseechingly to Willow.  
  
"Oh god, Buffy, I'm really sorry. He might be just – telling the truth?" suggested Willow reluctantly.  
  
"He's supposed to do that when we question him!" said Buffy frantically. "Not just bombard us with - with truthful drivel that nobody needs to hear about!"  
  
"Hear, hear!" agreed Xander heartily.  
  
"You're so sexy when you're angry, pet," said Spike. He rolled his eyes. "You murderous bitch," he added and brightened visibly.  
  
Buffy turned and looked desperately at the group. "Can we gag him? Please?" she begged.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you'd like it kinky. Always had you pegged for the closet dominatrix type!" Even Spike looked horrified at his own words. Buffy punched him hard in the face.  
  
"Much as I do see the advantage of that recourse, it would defeat the purpose of extracting information from him. Useful information, that is," added Giles.  
  
Buffy groaned and thumped Spike once more for good measure. "I suppose he is kind of cute," she pondered, sizing him up. She whirled around, eyes wide with shock. "What did I just say?"  
  
"You think Spike is attractive," supplied Anya, who had entered the room.  
  
"Oh good. That's what we need. More pointless honesty!" muttered Giles.  
  
"Is this another spell?" asked Anya enthusiastically.  
  
"Truth spell," said Willow, tersely. "Not really goin' too well."  
  
"You do know you can't use those on vampires?" Anya stated. "It's not that they don't work as such, but they're contagious."  
  
Everybody took a step backwards from Spike, who growled at them for good measure.  
  
"What? How is it contagious?" demanded Giles.  
  
"Touch. Anyone who touches a vampire under a truth spell goes under it too. And anyone they touch. Like dominoes," she explained cheerfully. "I once saw an entire country under one. Oh, the wars they had!"  
  
Everybody took an extra step away from Buffy who looked close to tears.  
  
"I punched him!" she wailed. She punched him once more. "This is all your fault!" she yelled at him.  
  
"You know, pet, for someone under a truth spell, that's a bit dishonest of you. The way I remember it, it was your meddlesome band of idiot friends that started all this! I was just sitting here!"  
  
Buffy sat on the floor with a thump and held her head in her hands.  
  
*******  
  
"Buffy, I know you won't like this and it seems very unfair, but you really need to be quarantined until this ends. The consequences could be disastrous if this got out of control." Giles looked slightly nervous.  
  
"We could get to hear all about Giles's sex life," said Anya brightly.  
  
"The sort of dire consequence none of us wishes to deal with," agreed Giles grimly, cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Probably just as well," conceded Buffy. "It's not like I really need all you guys around to hear my darkest secrets. I'll be fine on my own."  
  
"Not on your own." Giles looked more nervous still. His eyes darted towards Spike.  
  
"Oh no! No, please no!" whined Buffy, piteously.  
  
"Buffy, please. No one else can risk being near him either and he needs to be guarded until we understand more about his situation. And also, I thought you might be able to question him."  
  
Buffy glared at him, outraged. "You want me to talk to him? You want me to listen to him?"  
  
"It was just a thought!" said Giles, backing off.  
  
"I'm with Buffy on this one," said Xander. "I think they should be in different places while they're doing the freaky truth thing. Like separate states."  
  
"Fine," snapped Giles in irritation. "You mind Spike and get infected!"  
  
"That might be a good thing, you know, for our relationship," said Anya, thoughtfully.  
  
"Good luck Buff, see ya later!" cried Xander, grabbing Anya's arm and making for the door.  
  
"We should go too," added Willow. She and Giles looked apologetically at Buffy and beat a hasty retreat.  
  
"I'll phone tomorrow morning and see how things are going," called Giles' back as it left.  
  
*******  
  
"Right!" said Buffy, determinedly. "You are going back in the bathroom and you're going to stay there. And we won't talk until we can lie again!"  
  
"I'm gonna talk," said Spike, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm gonna get earplugs!" threatened Buffy, preparing to uncuff him from the chair. She tugged hard on his chains, causing him to yell.  
  
"Oh now what, you big baby?"  
  
"And you really say you don't get off on the bondage thing?" said Spike sceptically.  
  
"Aargghh!"  
  
"Come on, Truth-girl, answer the question!" he mocked.  
  
"I do not get off on bondage," said Buffy, through gritted teeth. Though if he keeps talking, I might start to, she thought.  
  
"Hmm. But you do find me attractive?"  
  
She punched him hard in the stomach.  
  
"Was that really a truthful punch, love?" He sighed. "Look, we're stuck here. Do we have to do the me-in-the-bath bit? I'm not going to cause trouble. Remember, truth spell? Can't lie?" She gave him a disbelieving look. "Come on. I can't bite. I can't hurt a bleedin' fly. The last thing I want to do is go out into the world and spill my guts to the demon community – literally or otherwise. So untie me and I'll just sit here and be qui – annoying." He frowned at the unplanned honesty.  
  
Buffy half-smiled. "Fine. Sit there. If you try anything I will - still not kill you, I've never been able to before." What??  
  
Spike grinned. "Yeah, I did notice. What's with that?"  
  
"You're too much fun to kill." Ohmigod! What is this? Buffy kicked a chair in frustration.  
  
"And too attractive," said Spike, clearing revelling in this turn of events.  
  
Buffy threw herself into the chair with an air of defeat. "I can't believe I said that!" she wailed.  
  
"Not your fault," said Spike sympathetically. "Bloody magicks. Look at the bollocks I came out with. I haven't been able to stop thinking about the other day either."  
  
"I have not," began Buffy indignantly, "been able to forget it either," she finished, stamping her foot.  
  
"Forces out of our control," he concluded. "Except I always did think you were kind of cute." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"See what I mean about maybe we should be quiet?"  
  
"Well it's not like things can get worse," he pointed out. "I did call you a dominatrix in front of your friends!"  
  
Buffy snorted with laughter. "Giles may never recover!"  
  
"Any chance…." He held out his tied wrists. She looked at him warily.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" He sat back, exasperated. "I am completely helpless. Defenceless. Neutered. Harmless. Useless. Do you want me to go on?"  
  
"No, please shut up," she replied, unsnapping the cuffs. He shook his hands out, glaring at her.  
  
*******  
  
"I had to come back to sodding Sunnydale!" he sulked, breaking the silence. "Home of the vamp-hunting military and the Terrifying Truthful Slayer!"  
  
"So go away again," she suggested.  
  
"You want me to?"  
  
"No." Yes! "Things are more interesting when you're around." Interesting? What happened to complicated, annoying, dangerous and crazy?  
  
He laughed at her frustration. "Always knew you had a soft spot for me, pet."  
  
She closed her mouth resolutely, determined to say no more.  
  
"Tried that earlier, doesn't work. If I ask you a question, you'll have to answer. Now, what to ask?" he wondered, looking innocent. Buffy fleetingly considered smashing a chair and sticking the leg through his heart.  
  
"You and my grandsire. I always wondered about you two," he sounded amused.  
  
Buffy locked her lips together and shook her head in what she hoped was a threatening way. Spike just chuckled, seemingly unthreatened. "Don't want to talk about him? Don't blame you. We'll just have to talk about me then."  
  
"What about you?" she exploded. "You are the most annoying person – vampire – thing! I have ever met. And the most arrogant. And….."  
  
"And you want to kiss me," continued Spike.  
  
"Yes." Buffy buried her head among the cushions in shame.  
  
"You want to sleep with me?"  
  
She glared at him. "I don't know! Maybe!"  
  
"I could smell it, you know, that day," he said, seeming satisfied.  
  
"That's gross!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, come on pet, you were sitting on my lap for long enough. Didn't notice any – interest – on my behalf?"  
  
"It was a spell!" she shouted. Memory of his erection, pressing against her. No, she hadn't forgotten.  
  
"And did you forget about it afterwards? Or did you think about it last night in your little slayer bed?"  
  
"Yes, I thought about it. What about you, you big pervert?" she demanded. Two could play this game and she was tired of being on the receiving end of the questions.  
  
"Every minute of every hour. Especially when you're tyin' me up and threatening me."  
  
"Only since the spell?" she demanded, not at all sure she really wanted an answer.  
  
"No –o," he admitted, with less bravado.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Since – always. Sort of."  
  
"Oh great. That makes things clear. When you're sleeping with Harmony you're thinking about me?"  
  
"Yes. Maybe. Sometimes? When I get out of here, Summers, I swear….."  
  
"You'll what? Go back to having wet dreams about me? It's scary but it's just not that scary," she said cynically.  
  
He reached over and kissed her urgently. She broke away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she said, in what she had intended to sound like a hard and unyielding voice. Even to her own ears it sounded more like a whimper.  
  
"Only way we're going to sort this out," he said firmly. "We go to bed, get this out of our systems for once and for all."  
  
"Worst excuse I've ever heard," she said, leaning in and kissing him again.  
  
Bad, very bad, thought the part of her brain that could still lie. She felt his cool hand reach under her shirt, working its way over her stomach and to her breast. She pulled at his shirt, ripping buttons off.  
  
"Hey! Careful with that! Don't want to end up stuck wearin' Watcher clothes!" he broke the kiss to complain. She pulled his head roughly back toward her own, then ripped the rest of the shirt off. He pushed her back onto the sofa, pinning her arms. No chip? He looked puzzled, shaking his head experimentally.  
  
"No pain," she explained, reading his mind. He grinned. "But don't push it!"  
  
He did precisely that very thing, pressing her hard against the cushions with his entire body. She moaned. He bit into her light top and tore it off with his teeth. Oh, that neck!  
  
"You want to bite me!" she said accusingly, realising where his attention was directed.  
  
"Yes," he said, trying hard to say 'No.' "You want to see if I can?"  
  
"N-not now," she said, meaning to say 'No!'  
  
He ran a hand over blue lace, enjoying the sound of her quickening breath. He reached behind her back, enjoying the feel of smooth warm skin. Very alive…… blood pumping underneath. He shook away the thought and concentrated on unhooking her bra. And on being grateful that she hadn't staked him yet. He dipped his head between her breasts, licking and kissing the sensitive skin until he reached a nipple where he hesitated, feeling her entire body tense beneath him, then closed his lips around her and began to suck gently. He caught the moan that she tried so hard to stifle. Let's see the bitch playing high an' mighty tomorrow, he thought with satisfaction.  
  
He fought with her long, full skirt before finding an opening. His hands travelled the length of a leg, the skin growing softer and smoother. He toyed with her inner thigh, marvelling at the velvety texture. And she seems so bloody tough.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" she gasped. "An invitation?"  
  
He didn't have to be asked twice. His fingers explored further, amazed at the wetness he found. One idea stood out in his head. If he could still make a slayer scream, having a chip mightn't be too bad.  
  
Buffy could hear the sounds of her own breath. Shallow and gasping. For Spike. Try not to think about it. But all her mind could deal with was the feel of his hands doing the most amazing things to her. Finding the most sensitive places and applying just the most torturous amount of pressure.  
  
He could have killed me years ago if he'd tried this, she thought. She wallowed in the excruciating pleasure until finally pride got the better of her. Fighting the delicious lethargy and summoning all her willpower, she pushed him off and winced as he rolled off the sofa and crashed to the floor.  
  
"What's that about!" he shouted, looking equal parts angry and hurt. She began to laugh as she fell down on top of him.  
  
"Sorry," she said with a wicked smile, unbuckling his belt. "Make it up to you?" Her  
  
warm hand released the pressure caused by his jeans and he hissed in relief. He groaned with pleasure as her thumbnail pressed sharply into the tip of his cock. She brought her finger to her own mouth and sucked on it, watching his fascinated reaction. She casually brought it back down and began to trace slow circles around the head. He squirmed as she teased. Very slowly she lowered her head. As she heard his strangled reaction she allowed herself a smile. Let's see him strutting around the place like he owns it tomorrow. Spike-the-super-villian curls up and purrs for the slayer.  
  
She could have killed me years ago if she'd tried this, he thought.  
  
The thought sobered him briefly. Idea was to see the slayer on her back, screaming for him, or maybe on her knees, that'd do. Him lying flat on his back thrashing about in slayer-induced ecstasy was not really the plan. He rolled her over. She was having none of it, and reversed their positions once more with his hands now trapped.  
  
They'd fought many times, but generally fully clad. They held each other's gaze, both understanding what was at stake. This was a fight for dominance. They crashed into a table, sending what were most likely priceless books flying.  
  
"Bed?"  
  
"Uh huh. Safer."  
  
Fused together, they crashed their way to the next room and collapsed on the bed, both panting. On route, skirt and trousers were conveniently lost.  
  
"Spike!" she groaned.  
  
"Say it!" he replied, now in control, poised above her and holding her hips firmly. "What do you want?"  
  
"I – want – you!" she forced out. Hate spells. Hate Spike. Going to torture him tomorrow. Will get off on bondage.  
  
He ground into her, causing her to gasp in pain and pleasure. She could feel control being lost as waves of giddy pleasure crashed over her. She opened her eyes to see an identical expression of agonised ecstasy on his face. She squeezed her internal muscles tightly, sending him over the edge as she came herself. He fell forward, winded.  
  
"Vampires aren't supposed to get out of breath!" she panted.  
  
"Not supposed to shag slayers either," he managed, rolling off her.  
  
They lay still for a moment, recovering.  
  
"So, uh, am I out of your system yet?" asked Buffy, trying to seem casual.  
  
"Not exactly," he replied, amused.  
  
She threw herself on top of him.  
  
"We better try a bit harder then."  
  
  
  
The problem with this, she realised two hours later, was that she had the whole slayer-strength and energy. He wasn't going to tire her out anytime soon. And he seemed to have the stamina of an undead Duracell-bunny. This might take a while. The 'ridding systems of unclean attraction' argument was as lame as she had first thought. The more of this she got, the more she wanted. Which was fine cos he just kept on going. She cried out as she hit orgasm number four. I'd just better be able to lie tomorrow, she thought vaguely. And forever after that.  
  
"I still hate you, you know that?" he grunted into her neck, teeth scraping the skin.  
  
Thank god. "Anything he says will have to be true."  
  
"I hate you too," she replied, satisfied.  
  
*******  
  
Buffy woke with a start. Phone. Oh shit, Giles. Oh shit. Hours of sweaty naked sex with Spike.  
  
"Spike!" she hissed, shaking him. "Giles. Phone. Ringing. Are we still truthful?"  
  
"Who's the sexiest man you've ever slept with?" he mumbled sleepily.  
  
"You. Shit! How can I talk to Giles?"  
  
"You better get that phone or he'll be around here wondering what I've done with you. That might not end well."  
  
She scowled and picked up the phone. He listened in to fragments of conversation.  
  
"No, it doesn't seem to have…….Why would we have physical contact?!…..It is all your fault!……What do you think I'm doing, having sex with him in your bed?!….sorry….call you later."  
  
"Very dishonest for someone under a truth spell," he said slyly, as she hung up. "You sure it's not wearing off?"  
  
"No! And you know why it's not? Every time we touch we pass it back and forth!"  
  
"Like an evil, truth-inducing joint!" he said, understanding.  
  
"So we're going to finish this now. You are going back in the bath." He cocked an eyebrow. "Not like that, pervert! Though you might want a cold shower," she added, eyeing him. "Alone! And I am going to stay out here and watch TV and not go near you until this is fixed and Giles can come home to find us at each other's throats again. Not like that!" She sounded cross.  
  
"And if I don't feel like it?" he asked argumentatively.  
  
"You've got a chip and I've got a stake," she replied succinctly. "How well could it end?" He could see her point.  
  
"You want me dressed or would you rather shackle me naked in your Watcher's bath?" he enquired, standing up and stretching. Buffy closed her eyes and took a long and irritated breath. Spike got dressed.  
  
"This never happened, you know," she said, suddenly.  
  
"Oh, give me back my ability to lie and I bet I can deny it louder than you!" he retorted.  
  
"Fine," she said, absently.  
  
"Fine!" he snarled.  
  
She prodded him in the direction of the bathroom and through the door. He grumbled as she forced him into the tub but put up no resistance.  
  
"Sure you don't want to join me? Okay, just checking!"  
  
She chained him firmly and left, banging the door.  
  
  
  
Behind her she heard the beginnings of the raucous racket that would continue for the next two hours.  
  
"Did you ever know that you're my heeeeee – ro  
  
You're ev-ry-thing I would like to beeeeeee!  
  
And I could fly higher than an eeeea-gle  
  
If you were the wind beneath my wings…." 


End file.
